Una vida dura
by Blank nick
Summary: Todos sabemos quien es Black Star, el egocéntrico peliazul con complejo de Dios que no se calla ni debajo del agua; ahora bien, ¿y si no hubiera sido así siempre? ¿Y si el pequeño Black Star hubiera sido un frágil niño incomprendido por todos, en un mundo donde recibir golpes es extremadamente sencillo para él? Quizá en este mundo, la amistad de cierta chica le venga bien.


**Disclaimer: ¡maldito disclaimer! ¿Por qué no me dejas fliparme e imaginar que la serie de la escribo es obra mía? ¿¡Por qué, mundo cruel?! En fin, dramatismos fuera, los personajes son propiedad del mangaka Atsushi Okubo.**

 **Aviso: un pelín de OoC con el personaje de Black Star al final del relato**

·

·

Había crecido con el odio de la gente persiguiéndole desde su nacimiento, sufriendo de múltiples peleas desde su más tierna infancia. Peleas que acababan siempre igual: con él tirado en el suelo, derrotado, y con muchas heridas en su maltrecho cuerpecito de niño.

¿Y qué esperar? Vivía en la calle, era huérfano y vivía de lo que conseguía robar en las tiendas cercanas a él. Si necesitaba un poco de pan para comer, se llevaría unos cuantos golpes por parte de la panadera; si quería un poco de carne, se arriesgaba a ser decapitado por el loco del carnicero; si su problema era el no poder satisfacer su reseca lengua, debía esperar a que llegase un día de lluvia para humedecerla siquiera.

¿Y qué pensaba él, os preguntaréis? En el mejor de los casos, que era un nómada, un aventurado crío que recorría calles y calles sin importarle lo que pensara la gente de él, un superviviente callejero. En el peor maldecía por lo bajo y por lo alto; maldecía a las personas de aquella condenada ciudad, maldecía el día que tuvo la desgracia de existir. Maldecía a sus padres, tanto por haberle dado una vida no deseada como por haberle abandonado nada más nacer.

Todos los días veía desde su callejón, con sus diminutos ojillos de niño desamparado, cómo las mismas personas que antaño le habían agarrado por el pescuezo y amenazado gravemente regalaban diversos y valiosos elementos de su mercancía a otros chicos callejeros sin refunfuñar siquiera. Con una sonrisa pintada en sus hipócritas caras.

En esos momentos era cuando de sus labios emergían múltiples insultos dirigidos a sus padres, por haberle dado su mala fama. El pequeño Black Star estaba seguro de que si él no fuese el hijo de uno de los miembros del Clan de las Estrellas, todo hubiera marchado de una forma distinta. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Él no había elegido ser miembro de un apestoso y extinto clan de asesinos.

Le parecía increíble: ¿toda una ciudad contra él? Imposible, pero cierto. Los adultos lo odiaban por el hecho de alimentarse de sus productos, los niños le pegaban por considerarlo el más débil de la calle. Incluso las personas que no se dedicaban a la venta de alimentos lo miraban mal cuando pasaban por su lado. Incluso a veces había oído a las madres advirtiéndole a sus hijos que no se acercaran a _"ese moribundo niño de pelo azul"_.

Los años fueron pasando lenta y dolorosamente; cada día despertaba con nuevos cortes y con viejas heridas cicatrizándose lentamente, porque no sólo los adultos le golpeaban; los críos callejeros también se desahogaban con él.

Y aún con todo lo anterior, el pobre Black Star no perdía el optimismo, a decir verdad, jamás perdió la sonrisa.

-Típico de alguien que ha sufrido lo imposible- reían-. Piensan que nada puede ir peor para ellos.

Aunque claro, el paso del tiempo también hizo mella en su estado de ánimo.

·

·

-¡N-no te me acerques, crío estrella!- la gente ni siquiera lo quería cerca. ¿Qué había hecho él?

-Y si no me da la gana obedecer lo que dices, ¿qué?- repuso Black Star, desafiante-. Ya me he cansado, ¿sabes?- prosiguió, mientras paso tras paso, se acercaba más y más al chico-. Estáis todos llenos de prejuicios hacia mi persona y todo ¿por qué? ¿Porque desciendo de un famoso clan de asesinos?- respondió antes que el otro tuviera la oportunidad de intervenir-. ¿Sabes? Yo no he matado a nadie en los 13 condenados años que llevo viviendo en esta ciudad, pero más de una vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza la escena de ver vuestros cuerpos tirados sobre el cemento.

Sin darse ni cuenta, alrededor del chico empezó a formarse una especie de corro, donde más y más ciudadanos formaban la gran circunferencia, y donde Black Star era el centro de atención. Incluso el chico al que le había estado hablando se había mimetizado con sus compañeros.

-¡Estoy más que harto!- explotó-. Pero en el fondo lo comprendo- una sonrisa prepotente se formó en su rostro-. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy muy superior a vosotros, simples mortales. Comprendo que temáis a un dios que-

La frase fue interrumpida por el dolor. Uno de los aldeanos había dado el primer paso y, con un fuerte puñetazo había interrumpido el gran discurso del chico.

-¡Pura palabrería!- gritó.

Como si el pueblo entero hubiese esperado aquel momento, los aldeanos corrieron a ayudar a su compañero. Con palos, o simplemente sus propias manos, empezaron a golpear al muchacho de pelo de punta. El ruido de los palos silbando en el aire, eso fue lo que oyó el chico, seguido del dolor agudo.

-Vamos… Descargad vuestra ira. Sé que éstos no son vuestros mejores golpes, que podéis hacerlo mejor- Black Star hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse del suelo. Nada más enderezarse notó el tibio riachuelo que emanaba de su frente-. Pero recordad mis palabras: estáis apaleando a un crío. ¿Pensáis que si machacáis a un niño del Clan de las Estrellas estáis haciendo algún daño al propio Clan?- se acercó cojeando a un hombre corpulento y de espesa barba-. Vamos, pégame más. ¿Crees que me haces algún daño? Estoy demasiado acostumbrado a vuestros golpes como para sentir dolor alguno- un puñetazo en el estómago hizo que unas cuantas gotas de sangre resbalaran por la comisura de sus labios.

-Crío estúpido- murmuró el hombre. Por su parte, lo único que hizo el estúpido crío fue reírse, reírse de ellos como si fueran el mejor chiste que le habían contado en su vida, como si fueran una gran parodia y él un simple espectador-. ¿De qué te ríes, Star?- gruñó con furia.

-¿Qué de qué me río? De vosotros. Me parecéis la cosa más absurda del mundo; un pueblo sin carácter ni dignidad. Os estoy dando la oportunidad de acabar con todo esto y vosotros vais y dudáis- sus carcajadas no frenaron ni un solo segundo, es más, subieron de volumen-. Habéis estado toda mi vida martirizándome por ser quien soy, ¿y ahora que os pido que me golpeéis no os da la gana hacerlo? Patétic-

Golpe, dolor, sangre. Frío, rojo, suelo.

¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Ni idea.

Solo supo que cuando recuperó la consciencia estaba tirado en la plaza del pueblo y con un incómodo escozor en todo su cuerpo. Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado.

-No te levantes, te harás daño.

Se sobresaltó por la voz que inesperadamente le había ordenado permanecer quieto. Solo entonces se dio cuenta el molesto escozor se debía a la pomada que le estaba aplicando la chica.

-¿Has hecho tú esto?- preguntó Black Star mientras señalaba las vendas que le envolvían los brazos y la frente. La chica asintió en silencio-. Gracias...Supongo.

La joven levantó la mirada y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa.

-Vamos, no te sonrojes, lo que yo he hecho no es nada- hizo una pausa-. Te he observado mientras luchabas contra el pueblo. No te has defendido- observó.

-Lo sé. ¿Acaso te molesta? ¿Me consideras débil?- por toda respuesta, la chica solo soltó una risita débil.

-¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? No, claro que no te considero débil.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos.

-No te había visto nunca por aquí- comentó el chico-. ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Es cierto, yo no soy de este pueblo- señaló con el dedo al desierto que se veía más al este-. Vengo de una ciudad que ese encuentra por ahí.

Black Star enarcó una ceja.

-¿En el desierto?- interrumpió.

-Sí- se rió. Acto seguido extendió una mano hacia el chico-. Me llamo Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

-Black Star- no sabía qué decir, era la primera que sentía la presencia de una persona la cual no tenía intenciones de hacerle daño tan cerca-. ¿Por qué me has curado?

-¿Cómo que por qué?- preguntó Tsubaki-. Porque es lo que debía hacer, ¿no crees? Te encontrabas malherido en el suelo y estabas perdiendo mucha sangre…-dudó-. ¿Por qué te odian? ¿Qué les has hecho?

Black Star le contó todo, aun sin saber porqué. Esa tal Tsubaki Nakatsukasa era para él una completa desconocida, una chica que había parecido hacía tan solo unos minutos en su vida y sin embargo le estaba contando todo sobre ésta.

-No hiciste siquiera amago de defenderte cuando te estaban atacando, ¿por qué?

-La pregunta es: ¿para qué? Nunca, en toda mi vida, he devuelto un golpe, aun sabiendo que soy totalmente capaz de dejar K.O. a la otra persona. Déjalos arrepentirse de lo que han hecho, deja que sus prejuicios los dominen- se rió-. Tarde o temprano todos ellos serán opacados por mí. Todos los golpes que he recibido solo han hecho que me vuelva más resistente a ellos-. Se encogió de hombros-. Sólo son simples mortales, de todas formas no tienen nada que hacer contra mí. Si devolviera los golpes sería como ellos, o peor aún: como mis padres.

Tsubaki bajó la vista.

-Dices eso con total naturalidad. ¿De verdad odias a tus padres? ¿Nunca te has sentido solo en este mundo?

Black Star suspiró y se tumbó boca arriba en el suelo de la plaza. Ya había oscurecido y un sinfín de estrellas se alzaban sobre sus cabezas. Después de un rato contestó:

-Claro que me he sentido solo en este mundo, más de una vez. Pero míralo desde este punto de vista: soy como una estrella que solitaria vaga por las noches. Una estrella a la que todos hacen el vacío por miedo a que pueda superarlos. En fin, no dejo de ser una estrella, y al fin y al cabo emito mi propia luz con la que dejaré ciegos a los demás- se rió interiormente-. Y en cuanto a la primera pregunta, sí, claro que los odio, aunque no por las razones que estás pensando-. Giró la cabeza para encarar a la morena que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules-. Ellos son mi principio y mi final, la causa y el efecto. Es por ellos que soy odiado, pero también es por ellos que soy fuerte. Es confuso, ¿verdad? Quién sabe, igual todo lo que te estoy contando es solo pura palabrería barata- sonrió, como si se hubiera librado de un gran peso-. Bueno… quizá no los odie TANTO.

Tsubaki también se había recostado en el frío suelo y jugueteaba con una de las vendas aun cuando hacía tiempo que ya había sanado al chico de cabello azul que se encontraba a su lado.

-Me has contado que nunca has devuelto un golpe y que te enorgullecías de ello… entonces, ¿a qué ha venido el ataque de hoy?

Black Star bufó desde el suelo. Aquella chica preguntaba muchas cosas sobre él. Y sin embargo él no la había cortado ni una sola vez. Extrañamente, se sorprendió disfrutando de la compañía de la chica de la coleta negra.

-Hay que poner los puntos sobre las íes, aclarar las cosas. Tantos años escondido en las sombras, aguantando de todo te acaba cansando. Esa ya es mi propia actitud.

-¿Tu propia actitud?- se extrañó la Nakatsukasa.

-Ajá. Hace un par de años pensé en mí y en todos los niños que como yo vivían en la calle y llegué a una conclusión: todos éramos la mar de sosos- a su lado pudo oír como la chica se reía-. ¡Es verdad! Ninguno teníamos personalidad, éramos como hojas arrastradas por el viento. Sin voz ni voto. Entonces me puse a pensar; quería ser diferente, quería ser especial, sobresalir. Reflexioné, en busca de una cualidad que se adaptara a mí. La única que vino a mi mente fue _conflictivo_. Un muchacho _conflictivo_. Y es que pensándolo bien: ¿quién se había metido en más peleas que el propio Black Star?

-Tú ya eres especial, Black Star- el chico la miró, sorprendido-. Eres de las personas más valientes y honestas que he conocido- se levantó del suelo y tendió una mano a Black Star para indicarle que hiciera lo mismo-. Has luchado contra viento y marea para simplemente ser aceptado, has creado tu propia personalidad. Te habrás caído multitud de veces, ¿pero qué importará? Siempre te has levantado, y aún más importante, has aprendido de cada una de esas caídas. Empezaste desde lo más bajo, arrastrando como una especie de maldición, pero sé que llegarás lo más alto posible, cree en mí- Tsubaki le sonrió con calidez-. Nunca he conocido a alguien como tú. Créeme cuando te digo que eres único, lo noto por cómo de intensas son las ondas de tu alma- atrapó las manos del chico entre las suyas-. ¿Quieres ser mi técnico?

Black Star se sonrojó notoriamente. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto humano; o por lo menos no a uno el cual no tuviera como objetivo hacerle daño.

-Yo sólo soy un chico más del montón, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- murmuró.

Tsubaki ensanchó aun más su sonrisa.

-Te equivocas, Black Star- dijo- _._ Tú eres el hombre que superará a los dioses.

·

·

 _Este es el primer fanfic que hago sobre Soul Eater, y la verdad es que no estaba en mis planes el hacerlo. Primero porque la idea no me iluminó hasta hoy y segundo porque no me gusta subir nuevas historias si aún no he terminado otras, pero en fin…_

 _La verdad es que la historia se me ocurrió esta mañana a raíz de un sueño que podría ser considerado una pesadilla. Nada más despertarme pensé: "tienes que coger el ordenador y escribir esta historia antes de que se te olvide." Ahora que lo pienso, lo único que tienen en común este fic con mi sueño es la escena en donde le dan una paliza a Black Star, pero bueno… Dudé unos minutos sobre en qué fandom iba a colocar la historia (aunque si os soy sincera me desperté maldiciendo a Draco Malfoy, aun cuando le tengo cierto cariño a Slytherin) y la conclusión fue que lo mejor sería ponerlo en el fandom de Soul Eater._

 _Es por ello que esta historia va dirigida a Black Star (quien pensé que encajaría mejor) aunque este personaje no me haga especial gracia. De todas formas, creo que me ha quedado una historia bastante bonita y espero que si pensáis lo mismo me lo hagáis saber. Si os digo la verdad tuve una levísima duda si sustituir a Tsubaki por Maka, ya que en mi sueño después de que me dieran la paliza iba a refugiarme a una especie de biblioteca y obviamente Biblioteca= Maka Albarn (o por lo menos eso pienso yo), pero al final decidí cambiarlo._

 _Sin nada más que decir, me despido._

 _Lucky!_


End file.
